Known electronic devices may be used for personal and/or business purposes. For example, a personal and/or a business computer may be used to access the Internet, a television may be used to watch a program, or a smart-phone may be used to initiate a phone call or to exchange a text message or an email message.
Each known device may have its own display and corresponding controller. Consequently, a user of such known devices may accumulate a plurality of controllers and a plurality of corresponding displays within the process of accumulating such known electronic devices. Moreover, such known electronic devices may process different types or the same types of media, depending on the source of the media and/or the intended use of the media.